


Як качечка труби ремонтувала

by Yuras1k



Series: Українська Гінтама [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Banter, Omega Verse, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuras1k/pseuds/Yuras1k
Summary: Як альфа качечка стала особистим сантехніком Кацури.





	Як качечка труби ремонтувала

Зура був доброю ґаздинею на всі руки, куховарити вмів, прибирать також і зовсім неважливо, що хати постійної немає. Був гарний, наче червоний мак в полі. Стрункий, ніби берізка, але характер мав як за маму рідну. Як до омеги свататись приходили, то виносив гарбуза і розбивав об світлі голови, волаючи при цьому:  
— Я НЕ ЗАМІЖ, Я КАЦУРА!  
Так сталося, що за двадцять п'ять років свого життя омега ніколи не викликав сантехніків, та влаштовував всі свої проблеми самостійно. До одного моменту звісно. 

Однієї ночі подарували Зуро качечку, не просту, а прибульця. Вона була на перший погляд звичайнісінькою качечкою, з обличчям не скривдженим інтелектом. Та насправді, мала глибоку душу (ще глибше ніж зламані труби Кацури). З новим другом дні проходили скоріше, а ночі навпаки тягнулися довше.

І ось в одну з таких ночей сталося диво. Водоканал Кацури прорвало, вода вийшла з берегів та здавалося, що навіть ковчег Ноя не міг допомогти в такій біді. 

Зура відчував бажання, що запалало між ребер, запалало, поміж тим, не тільки в ребрах, а й поміж стегон. 

Срака горіла, мов ватра на Івана Купала, а член зазнавав болю й тяжкості.

Бавовняні шорти повністю змокли та неприємно приліпали до сраки, змушуючи Зуру виповзти з футону. Омега вже звівся на тремтячі ноги, та хотів було піти у ванну кімнату, як перед, щойно відкритими, дверима він побачив безємоційне обличчя Елізабет.

— Е-елізабет? — о ні. Що це за почуття сколихнулися в душі Кацури. Довге чорняве волосся вилося по голим плечам. 

— Ну що бісовий самурай, от ми і стрілися, — він перший раз в житті почув голос Елізабет, але він був зовсім не ніжним і дівочим, а ніби у пияки Івана з третьої хати в селі Маківка. 

—Елізабет, ти що альфа? — колінця Зури затремтіли дужче, та він зробив крок назад, а качка крок вперед. 

— В тебе аварія, Зуро. А я допоможу тобі прочистити трубу, щоб все влаштувати, — качечка одним рухом підняла подол свого білого костюма, під яким були чоловічі ноги та вставший член. 

"Триць-пердиць" — подумав Зура, та вже хотів відступити ще назад, але рука в костюмі качечки схопила його за плече, та грубо смикнула на себе. 

— Ні дурний омега, ремонт труб в примусовому порядку, — альфа відкинув омегу на футон, та навалився зверху. Перевернув самурая на живіт, він стягнув з нього шорти, однією рукою намотуючи шовковисте волосся, а іншою проникаючи в жарку глибину прямої кишки, відчуваючи вологу на долоні.

— Я НЕ ДУРНИЙ ОМЕГА, Я КАЦУРА! — кричав він, захлинаючись в стогінах.

— МОВЧИ, БО ЯК ЗНЕСУ ЯЙЦЕ — ПРОСУНУ ЙОГО ТОБІ В СРАКУ, ЩОБ ХОЧ ДЕСЬ ВОНИ БУЛИ. 

Закінчив приготування качечка навалилася на Зуро, та втиснула свій член, боляче потягнув омегу за волосся.

— ЯКЩО ВИРВЕШ, ТО МУСИШ КУПИТИ МЕНІ ПЕРУКУ!

— ПЕРУКУ Я ЗРОБЛЮ З ВОЛОССЯ НА ТВОЇЙ СРАЦІ! 

Качечка звісно жартувала, мабуть, перуку купляти й доведеться. Трішки земних поштовхів та Кацура оргазмуючи скрикнув:

— ВСТУПАЙТЕ В ДЖОЙ! 

А альфа у костюмі качечки послідував за ним, зливаючи у тісну глибину, кажучи: 

— ГАРЯЧА ВОДА ПО ТРУБАХ!


End file.
